


Stress

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [80]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lawsuit isn’t exactly healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

“Goddamn it!”

                Shannon flinched slightly as a manila folder impacted the wall mere inches from his face, “Watch where you’re throwing shit,”

                Jared sneered at his brother before plopping down into the computer chair, “Those fuckers.”

                Tomo sighed, “How screwed are we?”

                “Fucked.” Jared snapped.

                Tomo held up his hands, “Sorry.”

                Jared sighed and rubbed his eyes, “No, I’m sorry. I’m just sick and tired of this fucking shit. I just want it to fucking end,”

                Shannon frowned and grabbed the file on the floor, “We all do Jay, we all do.”


End file.
